Kinetic To My Star
Story We see Jon, Gwen and Kevin waiting outside the Rust Bucket for Ben. Ben arrives as Jetray and then reverts back to Human. ''' Ben: Here I am. Gwen: 5 minutes late! Jon: I know you want to see Ester a lot, but Rook tells me you are not carrying out your Plumber duties. Ben: Just because you're a Magister, doesn't mean you can control me. Kevin: He can actually. '''They all enter the Rust Bucket. Inside the ship, Kevin is at the front in the pilot seat. Everyone else is standing. Kevin takes off and we are now in space. Ben: So all we need to do is see what the problem is then leave. Easy. Jon: Why is everything a joke to you, I don't get it. The prime you never messes around as much as you do. He gets serious. Ben: I don't mess around! Gwen: You did when we were kids and you do now. A little. Kevin: We are nearing the Planet. Vilgax's ship enters the shot, blocking the Rust Buckets path. Jon: Argh. I've got this. Jon walks towards the back of the ship and hits the Ultimatrix transforming into Astrodactyl. The ramp of the ship opens and Astrodactyl goes through it. The ramp closing quickly after Jon exits. Astrodactyl goes to Vilgax's ship and then blasts a hole in it. He then enters the ship and sees Vilgax. Vilgax goes over to punch Astrodactyl but Astrodactyl flies above and then creates whips from his arms and then smashes the computers. The ship is now heading the opposite direction and Astrodactyl leaves and enters the Rust Bucket. When Astrodactyl is back, he goes to the front of the ship then hits the Ultimatrix button and reverts to Human. Jon: Done. Ben: Show off. Kevin pilots the ship down to the Planet. The ship lands on the Planet's surface and two Primal Lunarians move towards the ship. Jon, Ben, Gwen and Kevin leave the Rust Bucket. Primal Lunarian 1: Our leader will want to see you. Jon: I kind of guessed that since he sent the message to my friends here. Primal Lunarian 2: Follow. The two Primal Lunarians lead Ben, Jon, Gwen and Kevin into a castle. Inside the castle, the Lunarian Leader is standing ahead. Ben, Jon, Gwen and Kevin stop before him and go down on one knee. Lunarian Leader: You may stand. They stand. Kevin: We got your message. Lunarian Leader: As I can see. Though I will need to test your abilities. Jon: Test? 5 Lunarians stand in front of Jon, Ben, Kevin and Gwen. Gwen: What are we meant to do? Lunarian Leader: Fight them. If you beat them, then you are the right people for the job. Ben: And if not? Lunarian Leader: Then you're dead. The Lunarian guards start firing light from their hands. Gwen puts up a shield, but it is quickly disintegrating. Ben: Time for Humungousaur! Ben hits the Omnitrix and gets Chromastone. Chromastone: This isn't helping. Jon: Helps more than you think. The shield breaks and the light hits Chromastone. Chromastone then sparks and then turns white. Kevin: Ben? Jon: Ben, release the energy. Chromastone: I can't. It's like my body has dried up. Some light beams hit Gwen and Kevin knocking them towards the floor. Lunarian Leader: You are all pathetic. Pathetic people don't leave here. You are all not worth it. Jon: Not worth it? Chromastone: We can still beat you guys. Lunarian Leader: You can't move and your cousin and friend are on the floor. Kevin tries to get up but falls on to the floor. Jon: Kevin? Kevin: It's like I have no energy. Lunarian Leader: We are the masters of light and star energy. We can stun you guys and kill you guys with a single action. Gwen: Then why ask us to help? Lunarian Leader: Fun. I need professionals for this. The Omnitrix times out and Chromastone reverts to Ben. Ben: I still can't move. Jon: Just let them go. Lunarian Leader: Nope. They are my prisoners. Actually, they can go in the Human zoo. Jon: Human zoo? That is just a big no, you failed. Lunarian Leader: Shame, kill them. The five Lunarians begin charging their energy. The Lunarian Leader laughs and the other Lunarians fire their star light. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Diamondhead. Diamondhead then shields himself and the others but also makes the diamond curve towards the Lunarians. The Lunarians get hit by their own star light and are now unconsious on the floor. Diamondhead: Now do you think that we are worthless?! Lunarian Leader: You're not. Diamondhead creates diamond chest plates for Gwen, Kevin and Ben. They get up with a little difficulty due to the diamond but are other wise okay. Ben: I feel okay. Kevin: But how? Diamondhead: Lunarians have great intellect. They stored the energy in your bodies using their own telekinesis. Gwen: Makes sense. Lunarian Leader: You are all spared. You, Jon Marron, have proven your intellect. Even though you are a Human. Diamondhead: Research never hurt anyone. Lunarian Leader: We have a renegade, a member of our species called Bright Star. Diamondhead: You are being whom control light, just blow out the light. Gwen: I don't think it will be that easy. Kevin: If Bright Star is a renegade and the Leader is asking for our help, then I don't think “blowing” him out is going to do anything Ben: If Diamondhead could stop the Lunarians here, surely Diamondhead can defeat Bright Star. Diamondhead: I had time to see how the Lunarians ahead of us operated. Lunarian Leader: You mentioned research. Diamondhead: While you guys were attacking my friends, I observed you. The Ultimatrix times out and Diamondhead reverts into Jon. Jon: So where is Bright Star? A map appears on a screen in between the Lunarian Leader and the team. The Lunarian Leader points to a spot on the map. Lunarian Leader: Here. Ben: So, find him, go hero, bring him back. S'all good. Jon: S'all? Kevin: I loose faith in you more and more. Gwen: Lets go and find Bright Star. Ben: Shouldn't be difficult since he is bright. Get it? Jon: I swear I would turn into Nuclear Warfare! They walks out. In the wasteland, Gwen is seen at the front, Kevin close to her and Jon and Ben a bit behind. Ben: So how is it going with Kai? Jon: Going well. She's in another Country with her Grandpa at the moment. And hows you and Ester? Ben: Going well. Nearly being a year and all. The ground beneath Jon's feet crumble and Jon falls down the cliff into some quick sand. Ben tries to grab him but can't reach. Gwen and Kevin see Jon in the quick sand, and go over to Ben. Gwen: Hold on, I'll get you out! Jon: Don't! You'll be dragged in too. Just complete the mission. Jon sinks into the quick sand. Gwen looks sad and Kevin comforts her. Ben looks focused. Ben: Jon's right, we need to go and complete the mission. Ben, Gwen and Kevin move on. Soon they arrive at a cave. They enter the cave and the can see Bright Star. The three of them hide behind a boulder before Bright Star sees them. Kevin: So what do we do? Ben: Go hero and beat him. Gwen: We need a strategy Ben. Kevin: Gwen's right Ben, we can't go in without a plan. Kevin looks to his left where Ben was and then looks ahead to see Ben running towards Bright Star. Kevin: I hate that cousin of yours sometimes. Gwen: You have no idea. Ben hits the Omnitrix turning into Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil spits on the ground and then rolls on the plasma ball. The plasma ball gets bigger and bigger, then Ball Weevil sends it towards Bright Star but Bright Star creates a star shield and the plasma ball does no effect. Bright Star: You dare attack me insect! Ball Weevil: Who ya calling insect! Bright Star fires a star beam at Ball Weevil, which sends him towards a boulder which Kevin and Gwen are hiding behind, and the boulder breaks. Gwen: Great. Bright Star sees Gwen and Kevin. He then uses his telekinesis to pick up Ball Weevil, Kevin and Gwen and places them against the wall. He then uses his star energy to create a hand cuffs so Gwen and Kevin and hanging from the wall. The Omnitrix times out and Ball Weevil reverts to Ben. Bright Star places Ben on the wall and puts handcuffs on him. Bright Star: So you have the Omnitrix. Ben: And, so what! Bright Star: I think I will have it. Since you can't use it at all. Bright Star is on his way to get a laser cutter to get he Omnitrix off Ben's wrist, when the ground shakes and Bright Star falls in till his upper body and head are poking out. Jon, as Armodrillo, drills himself out of the ground. Bright Star gets out of the ground and then pins Armodrillo against the wall. The Ultimatrix times out and Armodrillo reverts into Jon. Bright Star: Fascinating. Two Omnitrixes. Think what I can do with two. Bright Star places him hand on the face plate of the Ultimatrix. He gets shocked and then moves back a bit. Ultimatrix: Lunarian DNA scanned and unlocked. Jon: Now lets do this. Bright Star: You can't beat me! You have no good aliens! Jon: Wrong. Ultimatrix, Lunarian. The Ultimatrix flashes green and Jon is enveloped in green light. He stars getting a glass, 5 points star growing out of his back. His face starts to crystallise. The green light blasts outwards, causing no damage to anyone near by. The Ultimatrix Symbol is on his chest. Kinetic Star: Kinetic Star! Bright Star: So you think you can now beat me? Kinetic Star: We can only see. Bright Star fires a big star light beam towards Kinetic Star who uses his telekinesis to bend the light beam and hit Gwen's hand cuffs causing them to break. Gwen then goes to get Ben and Kevin out. Bright Star picks up Kinetic Star and they fly fast through the roof of the cave and head towards the atmosphere. Kinetic Star punches Bright Star to make him let go. Bright Star does but sends a light beam towards Kinetic Star and this send Kinetic Star back into the cave and smashing into the ground. Ben and Kevin are now free. Ben: Now that is power! Kevin: We need to help Jon. Gwen: We should leave this to Jon. Bright Star floats down from the roof of the cave and then stands over Kinetic Star. Bright Star: Told you no one could beat me! Bright Star goes to punch Kinetic Star but Kinetic Star moves at the speed of light causing Bright Star to punch the ground. Kinetic Star then creates a star orb and throws it at Bright Star, causing a big explosion. When the explosion is over, Kinetic Star is seen holding Bright Star over his shoulder. Ben: Nice alien. Kinetic Star: I know, though we should head back. Kevin: It took forever for us to get here. Kinetic Star: Then grab on. Ben, Gwen and Kevin hold on to Kinetic Star. Kinetic Star then flies at the speed of light to the castle and into the main room where the Lunarian Leader is. He sees Bright Star and then sees Kinetic Star. Lunarian Leader: Who are you? Kinetic Star: It's me, Jon Marron. Lunarian Leader: Jon Marron? The Ultimatrix times out and Bright Star falls to the floor. Kinetic Star reverts to Jon. Jon: See. Kevin: Now we brought Bright Star to you, now what? Lunarian Leader: You can leave. Ben: No reward. Jon: They are a stubborn species. I know since I was Kinetic Star. The four of them leave. The Lunarian Leader searches Bright Star and finds a gem on him. Lunarian Leader: This is the ticket he was after. Some Lunarian Guards come and take Bright Star to the cells. Lunarian Leader is smirking. Characters Jon Marron Ben Tennyson (Jon's Dimension) Gwen Tennyson (Jon's Dimension) Kevin Levin (Jon's Dimension) Primal Lunarians (First Appearance) * Leader Villains Bright Star (First Appearance) Vilgax (Cameo) Aliens Jon *Astrodactyl (Cameo) *Diamondhead *Armodrillo (Cameo) *Kinetic Star (First Appearance) Ben *Jetray (Cameo) *Chromastone *Ball Weevil Trivia *Kinetic Star makes his debut *Primal Lunarians make their debut *Primal Lunarians were created by ScareWolf Category:Episodes